Seriously
by Astra Base
Summary: "My mind is becoming nothing, sometimes I wake up and don't know who I am- or who I'm supposed to be." Someone is out to kill Natara for reasons even she can't understand, but does the killer even understand? Disclaimer I don't own Cause Of Death. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where pr
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is just a note to people who read this or have read some of my comments on other people's stories- No, this story is not about me. I've never wanted to kill anyone and I never will. so don't assume anything please (mostly mah bestie Taryn**

For as long as I could remember I could remember everything. Seriously , I can remember every detail of my life since I was two, and I even remember thinking "wow, that's weird no one else's remembers their parents spelling things out" as most parents did to keep secrets. I remember every conversation and every word anyone has ever said. But that's rapidly fading now.  
My mind is becoming nothing, sometimes I wake up and don't know who I am- or who I'm supposed to be. So I make it up as I go, today, I decide I will kill- I will ruin someone's life as they ruined mine. And one image is burning in my mind- the beautiful image of Natara Williams the one person who changed my life for the worse.

I will go to jail but seriously, I don't care. I will make her suffer just as much as I vividly remember.

**Sooo? how do you like the beginning?! I will do comment replies at the end of each chapter okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything but think about her- I've taken medicines to make me sleep, but nothing can erase my memory and its as if one part of me desperately wants to murder the beautiful woman from the FBI but another part would give anything to make the pain her from the world is the only way.  
I'm sitting in my car in front of her boyfriend Mal Fallon's house- how I would love to trade my life for his, to get a chance to feel what I would be to be loved!  
The word love can ruin a life, it certainly ruins mine. To see the man I wish I was love the woman I hate. Did she think she could put her past behind her by leaving DC? Nothing can drown your past- nothing.  
Mal closes the blinds in his apartment and for a split second its as if he can see me an knows my intentions. The cold metal knife in my hand fills me with dread as I see his shadow make his way into his bed room.  
I shout in frustration- I can't do this- I never could. I reach over the island between the drivers and passenger seat and scratch his name out on the seat. "MAL" a tear runs down my face as I make a cut diagonally across his name. I get out of the car and realize that no matter what- my one purpose wasn't to hurt Mal it was to make Natara suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

I step into the street and nearly get crushed by a speeder in a Chevy. The puddle of filthy water is splashed on me up to my ankles. I smile at her considering I've had worse things happen to me. I peel the paint away on the car, just by the window when suddenly im interrupted by someone yelling:

"Hey! get your hands off my car!" the voice is familiar but without taking time to think about it I run. The owner of the car, Mal Fallon, snuck up on me! how could I be so stupid? I hear him chasing after me but I already have a lead.I run though alleys and cross through streets.

Its as if the whole world stops in the single second Mal screams "WATCH!" Know things are over as a car comes closer towards me. I make a foolish move without thinking, I jump on top of the car, I dent the front and break the windshield. I can hear screaming as I cross over the top of the now stopped car.

I look back and see Mal standing there stunned. I laugh to my self because its all a game to me. A game I'm now determined to win, even if it cost me my life. You are now Mal Fallon

"No I'm not joking Nat! The guy jumped over a moving car! And then he smiled at me! He looked back- and I'm not joking- and smiled at me!"

"Mal it's late, are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Natara asks giggling

"Yeah, it was and my poor car scratched itself up!" I say sarcastically, this only makes her laugh more

"I'm coming over okay, just stay awake." She says jokingly.

You glance out the window and feel dread creep up on you- you know who that teenager was, and the crazed look in his eyes worry you.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Nekiawow: Thanks soo much for the review! Interesting? Well, I do try **Boo** okay, okay just kidding! I love reviews and I am so happy that someone got what I was trying to do with the reader not know who they were! Here's a hint for your guessing efforts: it's a male who has been introduced in a previous episode! ;)**

**Molly: Thanks for the tip about sentances, most if this story was written while I was half asleep because that's when I write best. I tried to go back and fix some of them but if you notice any more feel free to comment! I love how people are saying its interesting Im not sure why but that makes me feel like i accomplished something.**

**Jess: Yay! I can't write long, I only have about an hour on this site because I'm busy with homework and things so that's why the chapters are short. I feel soo embarrassed that I didn't check my work before I posted it! By the way I love your name! When I was little I told everyone to call me Jess or Jesse and some people still do! Im glad in a weird way that character creeps you out because I want him to have an eerie feeling to him.**

**Kimberly: I just have to say this first- I love your writing! 3 as I said before I only have a short time to write so the short chapters are easy for quick updates. I love comments, no really- if it wouldn't be weird I would comment on everything. Thank you for commenting! I'll try to make my chapters longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyoo! I just finished an hour in home-school so I get A BREAK! Your all very welcome! Just kidding, I'd probably die if i didn't post this chapter! I just want to apologise in advance because I will be posting less often because i'm currently failing the seventh grade, but i just want to say this: My situation is really complicated- im enrolled in two schools and I'm not getting "sufficient" grades. Well, enough of my sob story- lets get to the ****_serious_**** stuff! get it? no one? fine!**

_She taught me to be smarter than this, I am smarter than this! _I pace around the dark room in the hotel room I rented. There is one mirror in the whole room, the other two are shoved under the bed.

_ "Every day your becoming more and more like your father" _ I clearly remember her scolding me for being impulsive, reckless, and flat out stupid. I am **_nothing_**like my father. I would never kill my wife! I would never leave my son an orphan! The only reason I'm not locked away like he would be is because of her.

I finally look up and see my father glaring back at me, but with painful realization its not my dad- its me: Andy Gillum, and without Genevieve no one would like me.

* * *

**Sorry this was really short! I will be updating later today though! Please review!**

**(by the way, if anyone cares: I was accepted back into my school while I was writing this and now I have to go meet with the principal! wish me luck! :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

It's a day after my run in with Mal, I sit in the precinct parking lot and watch Natara and Mal get out of a car together. _Dammit, why did I have to go ruin his car? that's not what Genevieve wanted_. Natara looks my way but doesnt see me, I guess the car windows are too tinted. When I ordered this car last month to be left in this site I specifically asked for tinted windows, the company was very suspicious but Genevieve handled them. She's like a mother to me, she was the only one who took me in after my world seemed to fall apart.

Yes, my father was a murderer, but was it really his fault? The correct answer is no- It never was his fault, he was played! _just as you playing Mal... _that annoying voice in my head says, could it be my conscience? I doubt it- I lost that years ago.

Natara walks in the building and looks back at Mal who has stopped. The say something and Natara kisses his cheek before going on ahead. Mal nods then waits a few seconds before advancing to my car.

"No...no,no,no,no,no! Dammit!" I switch into reverse and pull out of the parking lot just as Mal starts yelling my name. for some reason I stop. He rushes to my car and signals for me to roll down the window.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hear him say thought the closed window, "Andy, please, lets talk-"

"About what? About how you ruined my life? Or about how you killed my dad?" He stands there for a second before getting angry

"How about the fact you broke the law? Last night? Or did you forget? My car certainly didn't!" He gives you a look of pity "Look, I'm not going to press charges-" That's all I need to hear, I speed out of the lot and drive away leaving him standing there yelling "THERE WAS AN 'IF' TO THAT SENTANCE"

**You are now Mal Fallon:**"Who was that?" I jump, Natara must've followed behind me a few second after we said goodbye.

"Would you believe me if I said no one?" She sighs, and I feel guilty for what I will say

"Mal, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I want to, I really do, but I can't" I try to take her hand but she jerks it away

"You and I both know that wasn't a friendly conversation," She stares at you as if she's trying to read your mind- sometimes it's almost as if she can.

"Don't worry about it okay? I can handle myself" I walk away from her and leave her in the parking lot. She just stands there- I don't know if its that shes mad at me, or if I hurt her so much she doesn't want to be seen with me.

* * *

"Amy, can you search this license plate for me?" I ask her hoping that she doesn't ask why.

"This is for you and Natara's case right? Because yesterday Nat-"

"No, its something personal" I look into her eyes trying to hone in on the telepathic powers I believed I had when I was a kid. _Please Amy its important. _

"You know I can't do that, but just out of curiosity... how important?"

"To me? It's just a... feeling I have, that I need to speak with the owner"

"He's the one who jacked up your car isn't he?" she says typing in the numbers

"Damn, Natara told you?"

"AND ME TOO MALIEPOO!" Kai sings spinning around in his chair


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo! I'm sorry I haven't updated in years buy I've been busy! So here's chapter six. I don't have enough reviews to do a review reply so I'm just going to wait until I have at least two!**

My mind was racing all day yesterday and today- something was up with Mal and I couldn't figure out what the teenager in the car had said to him. I'm guessing that he was threatened and the kid was the same one who had messed up the car. But Mal wasn't acting like he was threatened- he was acting as if everything was normal, but he was hiding secrets,

"Nat, everything's fine, I would tell you if it wasn't right?" He said to me after work as I questioned him. He made the mistake of glancing towards a car, it was so quick that if you weren't looking for something you wouldn't have seen it.

Later that night, the same car circled my apartment building.

You are now Andy Guilum:

She hasn't seen me although she probably knows what I'm waiting for. Sometimes Natara is pure evil, she knows how to get inside people's heads- she can control them. That's why I impulsively died my hair black. It was a nice change for me, it woke me up although I haven't slept for days. This side if me was becoming me.

You are now Mal Fallon:

Did she notice? Can she sense that I'm not telling her everything? Both nights after a talked to Andy he called me. Wait, scratch that I never was home to answer the phone but he would leave cryptic messages regarding Natara- they would tell me nonsense and went on for at least ten minutes, they'd be stories about the alphabet. In the latest one he said that "M would kill N". It's not a lot to go off of but I'm positive it means something.

The private investigator will take care of Natara and I will do anything possible to make sure Andy's sick stories won't be the next article in the paper.

You are now Kai Kalaba:

"Hey Amy?"

"No" Amy says- she's being unfair but I just ignore it

"I saw a dead boy in the bushes outside the precinct!" I say proudly

"Kai seriously stop- dead children aren funny! And if your telling the truth why didn't you report it?"

I roll my eyes, I thought Amy was smart

"Becauuuuuuse, it got up and walked away, duh!" Amy stops the car at a flashlight that is oddly a darker red than most.

"Kai give me the full story, was it just a homeless person?"

"No! Okay so I woke up in my bathtub because last night I took a bath at a really late time and fell asleep while it was draining and then I got out and used my towel that is green, did it tell you-"

"Really, I don't want to hear about you waking up and stuff I only want to hear about the boy." Amy is complaining I just choose to ignore her- either she gets the full story or none at all.

After telling her about what I had for lunch we arrive at the precinct. I'm about to get out and continue the story at the lab Amy insults me and my story telling talents by saying:

"Just show me where it was okay?" I jump out of the car and skip over to the side of the building. The same teen is Sitting there talking on the phone, but this time he has black hair.

"OMG HE'S A CHAMELEON!" I must have scared him and Amy because Amy came running and the boy screamed into the phone.


End file.
